Journey
by NightFury808
Summary: Sequel to Discovered. Aylena mysteriously turns into a cat, and she learns the ways of a medicine cat while trying to return back to her human world. *Temporary Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Discovered,**

**Journey.**

Chapter 1

_What the heck is wrong with me? I thought._

_I then caught my reflection in the pool._

Needless to say, I screamed.

Well, it wasn't really a scream; it was more of a caterwaul.

Now, that would be a problem if I weren't a cat.

_But I was._

I was a cat, a cat with short ashy fur to be more specific.

"SHIT!" I screamed, running in circles. "I'M A FREAKIN' CAT!"

"Did you hear that?"

I froze when I heard the voices of more cats coming closer to where I was. I dived into a bush, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"I'm sure I heard someone screaming over here…"

"Dawnstep, your brain must not be working…there's no one here."

I watched warily as a group of six cats came over to the pool of water, dangerously close to the bush where I was watching.

"We're wasting moonlight," a grizzled, blind cat grumbled.

"Relax Jayfeather, there's plenty of moonlight tonight. And not a cloud in sight." A pale tabby soothed.

"It's time," called the cat, Dawnstep?

They padded to the water's edge and lapped up a few drops, then settled down to sleep.

_Now's my chance! _I thought desperately.

I sprinted out of the bush, keeping close attention to the sleeping cats, though they were too deep in sleep to notice me.

Suddenly, I tripped.

I rolled down the hill, past the slumbering cats, right into the, yes, pool of water with a loud SPASH!

That defiantly woke them up.

They leapt to their feet, hissing and spitting. When they saw me in their pool of water, they exploded.

"What in StarClan are you doing in the Moonpool?" The one called Dawnstep screeched.

"Um…" I coughed. "Drowning?"

"Coldberry, pull her out," Dawnstep ordered. "I don't think she can swim."

It was true. I was one of the fastest swimmers on my swim team, but I wasn't used to this cat body. I flailed my limbs uselessly.

Coldberry sighed and waded in after me. "Keep still," he ordered. "Or you'll take me down as well."

He grabbed me by the back of my neck and tugged me to the shore.

I scrambled to shore and collapsed on the pebbles, gasping.

"Geez, what were you doing in our Moonpool?" A younger cat hissed.

"I already told you, I was drowning!" I panted.

"Sandpaw, be nice," A cream colored tabby scolded. "The poor rogue just fell in, it was just a mistake."

"Sorry Furzecloud," She meowed, thought she didn't sound sorry. "So, what's your name?" Sandpaw meowed, still hostile.

"Yasashii Yoake," I said automatically.

"Whaaaaat?" Furzecloud meowed, baffled.

Let me explain. I've got 2 names – Aylena, and Yasashii Yoake, which means, "gentle dawn" in Japanese.

I sighed. "It means, "gentle dawn" in Japanese," I meowed.

"Hey, come here a minute," the old, grizzled one hissed.

I stood up, but was shoved away by Sandpaw. "Jayfeather _means _medicine cats," She meowed smugly. "Not loners like you."

I felt my fur bristle. _I'm no loner! _I thought furiously.

I angled my ears and picked up little bits of Jayfeather's hushed whispers.

"Message. . . StarClan. . . the one. . . time of darkness. . . gentle dawn. . ."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I called coolly. "I'm not deaf, you know,"

Their heads snapped up.

"Look, my name is Yoake, and I don't come from here. I come from a twolegplace. Far from here, there is a freeway. But as I was told, there used to be a forest there."

"A forest!" Sandpaw gasped. "She comes from the Great Forest!"

"There isn't any proof," Furzecloud meowed warily. "There are may forests out there…"

"And four giant trees," I said, warming up. "And a giant rock, and a gorge, and a glowing stone in the highlands!"

"She comes from the old forest!" Sandpaw cheered. "She just described Fourtrees and the Great Rock and the WindClan Gorge and the Moonstone!"

"She has seen much," Coldberry meowed. "Why not incite her into being a medicine cat? I know it is time for you to take on an aprenttice, Jayfeather. This one will learn fast."

"Very well," Jayfeather meowed. "Gentle Dawn, do you wish to join the ranks of us medicine cats?"

"Uhh…" I said stupidly. "Sure?"

I stepped forward and the medicine cats performed a very long, boring ritual that I paid no attention to.

"From this moment forth, your name shall be Dawnpaw. May you find the path your paws take you. Welcome to ThunderClan."

And with that, I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is _she_?"

"She's not from any clan _I _know…"

"Is that a loner?"

My ears twitched from the ridiculous comments some of these cats had to say. But, I had been teased a lot at school, so I knew how to handle it. I lifted my chin high as I strode through the crowd of cats, to the giant ledge on the side of the hollow. Yet, nothing I could do could keep me from staring. This camp was a whole other look from the perspective of a cat. Every rock wall loomed over me, and I couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" A great flame-colored cat yowled from atop a ledge. Behind, I could see a gaping hole, probably where he slept or something.

"That's Firestar," Jayfeather hissed in my ear. "He's the clan leader, and my grandfather."

I nodded. He was like the president of a big company, or the principal of a school. Anyways, he was the perso- er, _cat _in charge.

Jayfeather leaped up next to Firestar, which looked extremely straining for a cat his age. I smoothly followed him.

I watched as more of the cats – ThunderClan, according to Jayfeather – trickled out of the dens. I saw a pair of young cats race out of a thorn-bramble den and start tussling on the ground. A pair of grizzled tabbies – like Jayfeather himself – stumbled out and started conversing amongst themselves. A pair of fluffy kittens bounded out of yet another den and started to squeal loudly. And finally, a tabby and white cat padded out of a clove in a rock and her eyes widened when she saw me, but kept her muzzle shut.

"As you can see, Jayfeather has returned from the Moonpool," Firestar started. "And he has brought back a, er, _friend._"

"A loner?"

"A Rogue!"

"RiverClan!"

"QUIET!" Firestar roared.

"If I may," I meowed (really? I _meowed? _Right, I must remember, I am a CAT.) politely.

Everyone stared at me. It was like, "Oh my god, the loner can speak!"

"Number one, I have NO IDEA what the heck RiverClan is," I meowed coolly, which earned a number of gasps.

"Second, I am NOT a loner, rogue, or outcast. I am a regular… erm, cat."

"And thirdly, my name is Ay- eh, _Dawnpaw_, and I am Jayfeather's apprentice."

I nearly lost my ears after that one, with all the screams sent my way.

"QUIET!" Firestar, Jayfeather, and (surprisingly) the tabby and white cat yowled.

"Jayfeather, are you seriously going to take this, this _loner _as your apprentice?" A sleek ginger she-cat yowled up at Jayfeather.

"I am NOT a LONER!" I screamed. Everyone ignored me.

"She was chosen by StarClan." He meowed simply.

"NO WAY!" One of the fluffy kits squealed.

"Flailkit, be quiet!" A plump gray cat hissed.

"Jayfeather, think this through!" The tabby and white hissed. "You have no idea who she is! She could kill us in our sleep!"

"She can't, even if she tried," Jayfeather meowed smugly. "She tripped fifteen times on the way back, and we were walking. She's harmless."

The whole clan burst out laughing, and I felt my whiskers and tail (Look at that! I have a tail! Oh, and I can _move_ it!) twitching angrily.

"Oh, she looks angry!" a burly yellow tom laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I slid out my claws. (Oh my, those too?) And with a snarl, I lept onto the tom in mid-laugh.

I landed on his shoulders with a grunt. I lashed out with my claws, raking them across his face. Back at home, I would probably do with the guys at home…

Anyways, back to the fight.

He staggered around, with me latched onto his shoulders. I frantically bit him in the ear, shredding his left ear with my new fangs. (My, I'm getting everything today!)

He yowled in pain, so I spat out the shreds of he ears and quickly shredded his right one.

With a pained yowl, he reared up like a horse, and I was thrown from his back. I landed with a thud, and the wind was temporarily knocked out of me. I struggled to my paws, but I quickly shut my eyes as he raced towards me. With a thud, he shouldered me against the quarry wall, and everything went black.


End file.
